


July 4, 2024

by o666666



Series: Post-series [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Post-Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV, Post-Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o666666/pseuds/o666666
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Post-series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638604
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	July 4, 2024

Scully is swinging Gracie through the waves, chasing her, catching her, making her wriggle and squeal with pleasure. She is small for five. Scully can lift her no problem. The young parents on the beach—thirtysomethings, all—watch in awe. Mulder does too. Scully’s got abs for days, and her little bikini twists and scrunches as she runs. God. She is… she’s jubilant. She’s _radiant_. Gracie runs smack into her and she laughs, loud, before throwing them both under the oncoming wave. When they pop up, Gracie is holding tight to Scully’s shoulders and kicking her little legs. “AGAIN! Mommy, again!”

Scully’s aspects are innumerable. But watching her play with their daughter, he knows: _This is who she was always supposed to be._

Jack, unmoving next to him, watches his mother and sister. “Kid’s crazy,” he says.

“Facts.” Mulder clinks their beers together.

Down by the water, Scully whispers conspiratorially to Gracie, who still clings to her, shivering, and nods emphatically.

Scully puts her down, and she takes off up the beach.

“Daddy!” Grace shouts, her squirmy, wet weight landing on his chest. “You’re all wet, you’re going in the water!” She grabs his wrist and tugs him up.

Scully, not far behind, grabs Jackson’s.

“You heard her,” she says, pulling their son along. She smiles at him so big. “You’re going in the water.”


End file.
